


Coloring and Games

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Pakkun and Bull watch Kakashi's and Sakura's daughter for the day.





	Coloring and Games

“Pakkun! Can I color?” Pakkun peaked an eye open from his spot on the couch to see little Akiko giving him her best _puppy dog eyes_. She was only six, but she’d learn quickly. Pakkun blamed Kakashi. She probably got it from watching him give her mother those pleading looks when he wanted something.

He sighed. “Alright, Pup. But no paint.” A vivid flashback ran through his mind and he shuddered. “It took me _weeks_ to get all of that pink out.”

She giggled. “But Pakkun! You looked so cute!” She argued, her long silver hair moving with her as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

“I’m a ninken, not supposed to be _cute_ ,” Pakkun grumbled, but went unheard as Akiko dug through a nearby drawer for her crayons and paper.

Bull was with him watching her while her parents were out on a mission for the day. When she sat down at the table in front of him, Bull got up from his spot near the window to come and lay next to her. She reached out a small hand to pet him without looking away from her paper.

Pakkun had seen her color many times before and it was always amusing to watch. No matter what the drawing was, she always put all of her heart into it. Her green eyes would never leave the paper and she’d gotten into the habit of sticking her tongue out in concentration. Her drawings ranged from flowers she’d seen in _Aunt Ino’s shop_ to random things she saw around the house.

After thirty minutes passed, she started muttering under her breath. “ _Just have to put them on another paper_.” 

Pakkun looked at her curiously, but didn’t ask. She always showed him her art even if he hadn’t been there when she did it. _He was her favorite. He just knew._ Like he expected, a couple minutes later she showed Bull who was right next to her. After he told her a quite compliment, she clambered up from the floor and hurried over to Pakkun excitedly. She held the paper up with a wide toothy smile and told him proudly. “Look, Pakkun! It’s the family!”

Pakkun stared at the paper in surprise, seeing all of the pack drawn with their blue vest and everything. Next to them was Kakashi, Sakura, and Akiko herself. She turned the paper back around and stared at it in thought. “I’ll have to put all the aunts and uncles on another paper. There wasn’t enough room!” She looked back at him in despair like it was the worst thing in the world.

Pakkun smiled at her the best a dog could, feeling a warmth in his heart. “It looks great, Pup. You’ve got a real knack for this art thing.”

She grinned and reached down to pat him. “Thank you, Pakkun!” Also, like usual, she ran to the kitchen to hang it up on the fridge with the others. When she came back, she looked between him and Bull. “I think I’ll finish coloring later. Do you want to play hide and seek?” No matter how many times Pakkun told her it wasn’t fair since they were _dogs_ , she always insisted. _It was her favorite game._

Bull stood up from his place on the floor and gave her a nod. Pakkun sighed and promised her, “If you win, you can touch my paw, Kiko-chan.”

She jumped excitedly in place and threw a thumbs up out at him – now he was sure she got _that_ from Gai and Lee. “You’re on!”


End file.
